


It Takes 3 to Make a Thing Go Right

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Ana's AU's [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, pierced nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Dean have been fuck buddies for a while when she asks about having another guy join them. Dean is hesitant, but agrees to give it a try. Neither of them are disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes 3 to Make a Thing Go Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamira/gifts).



> This is nothing but porn.
> 
> Based on a fic prompt by Yamira, who has a filthy, dirty mind (which I love).
> 
> Posting unbeta'd because - and I quote - "I'm not sure I could edit one-handed". XD
> 
> Wanted to get something new put up here, in part to announce, for those of you who haven't heard, that **I'm getting an actual book published!!** With all the angst and man on man smut you've come to know and love! Watch my Ao3 profile and my [Tumblr](iwannaliveindeansdimples.tumblr.com) for more details as they become available. If I sound calm, I assure you, I am not. I AM COMPLETELY FREAKING OUT. I would not be where I am without you lovely readers and your constant encouragement, so thank you. For reading, for commenting, ~~for buying my book when it comes out XD~~ , for everything *MWAH!*

Dean and Meg started out as buddies who occasionally drank together, but somehow, they’d ended up as fuck buddies who were steadily working their way through a list of kinks and fantasies neither of them had ever gotten to try. In Dean’s case because he’d never been in a relationship and been comfortable enough to ask, and in Meg’s case because she hadn’t found anyone as sexually adventurous as Dean previously.

So far they’d worked their way through toys, role play, light bondage and a FFM threesome that Dean was pretty sure Meg had enjoyed even more than he had. At one point he’d actually felt a little left out, but he didn’t mind watching, either, as they’d proven with their foray into voyeurism.

This latest request, though, Dean thought it might be his line in the sand.

“You want me to sleep with another guy,” he repeated without inflection, his face blank.

“I don’t intend for anyone to be sleeping, cupcake. And not you. Us. Just like we did with Anna.” She smirked and raised a brow. “Pretty sure we both remember that with warm fuzzies, no?” She put a funny little voice on when she said warm fuzzies and Dean’s lips twitched.

“Yeah, but a dude? Meg, I’m not into guys.”

“You didn’t think you’d be into pegging, either, but as I recall…”

“All right,” he said quickly, cutting her off. His face burned with the memory. He wasn’t ashamed, exactly, but the memory of the way he’d writhed and keened as she’d fucked him in the ass was a little embarrassing, anyway. “We don’t have to talk about it. You made your point.” He made a face. “If I agree to this I don’t have to, like, suck his dick, right?”

“Well, frankly, Deano, I’m hoping you’re both going to be more interested in banging me than each other coz I’d kinda like a lil DP action.” She waggled her eyebrows, but Dean looked at her in confusion.

“What the hell is DP?”

She rolled her eyes. “Seriously? What kind of porn do you even watch? You’d never heard of pegging till I explained it and now you don’t know what double penetration is?” She shook her head sadly. “You’re visiting the wrong neighborhoods of the internet, my friend.”

Dean pursed his lips and rolled his own eyes. “I know what double penetration is, smartass. I’ve just never heard it called DP.” He swallowed, suddenly imagining it. “You’re, uh, actually, you know, into that?”

“I don’t know, Deano. That’s the point of experimentation. It looks fun, though. And I liked when we tried it with the toys, so maybe.” She grinned. “I’ll try almost anything once, you know that.”

He had gotten to pick Anna, so in fairness, Meg got to choose their next third. She refused to tell Dean anything about him - not even what he looked like - so he was going to be getting naked with a total stranger and a male one, at that. To say he was nervous would have been understating, but he was also excited. Meg had really enjoyed…DP - man they had initials and nicknames for everything - with the toys and he was pretty sure they were all going to have a good time tonight.

He would have been lying if he’d said he wasn’t the least bit curious about what an actual cock would feel like in his ass, but it wasn’t a thought he cared to acknowledge, examine or confess out loud. He’d always liked girls and he was fine if it stayed that way - and only that way - forever. But if it happened organically, he wouldn’t be upset, that was all.

Meg showed up first and he could tell she was really turned on, just thinking about it. She had skipped wearing a bra and her pierced nipples showed through the thin white top she’d put on under her standard leather jacket. His mouth watered just looking at them. She noticed, of course.

“Down, boy. Let’s wait for our guest,” she purred, but she didn’t push him away when he stepped close.

“Just wanna make sure you’re nice and wet for him when he gets here,” he murmured, dipping down to feast on her neck as one hand gripped her waist and the other came up to massage one of her heavy breasts. His thumb stroked over a nipple and she gasped and gave a breathy moan.

He pulled away from her neck and grinned at her, triumphant. Then he ducked his head and took one studded nipple into his mouth through the fabric of her shirt, sucking hard and rubbing against it with his tongue, using the fabric to create a no-doubt intense friction.

“Aw, fuck!” she burst out in a voice much higher than her normal one.

He brought his hand up to her other breast and tweaked the nipple between his thumb and finger. Then he got his grip on the stud itself and pulled gently and twisted slightly. At the same time, his tongue and teeth worked at the other nipple. She made appreciative noises and he would have happily continued - or moved further down - but a knock at the door of the motel room interrupted them.

The look on her face as she pulled away told him that she was both reluctant to stop and excited for what lay beyond the door. She stood up with a savage grin and walked to answer. Dean palmed his growing erection through his jeans, more than ready to get this show on the road.

He watched as she swung open the door. He could mostly just see a shock of dark hair and impossibly blue eyes that took in Meg’s spit-soaked tshirt and darkened hungrily. Dean’s dick gave an interested twitch, but he hardly noticed. When Meg stepped back she introduced them.

“Castiel, this is Dean. Deano, meet our new friend Cas.” She was smirking, but Dean was pretty sure he was gaping.

He had never been attracted to dudes, ever. This guy was gorgeous, though. He had stupid hair and his lips were overfull and extra crinkly and his eyes stared like he didn’t know another expression - but Dean licked his lips in anticipation of maybe getting to lick Cas. He appeared to be all lean muscle and tan skin and Dean found himself wanting to see it.

“Hey, Cas,” he finally said, voice much huskier than normal. “You’re just in time. Sorry we started without you. I’m sure Meg won’t mind catching you up.”

Meg slipped out of her jacket and Dean took the opportunity to remove his own tshirt, hoping Cas would do the same. Dean was suddenly desperate to know if he was still attracted to this guy once he was naked. He was too turned on to be scared of what he was feeling. Besides, sex with Meg was a safe space. Nothing that happened here went anywhere else. She’d certainly kept the panty kink to herself and he was grateful.

As he watched, Cas stepped up to Meg and kissed her, hands clutching her face and hair. His hands were firm on her, but not rough. His fingers stroked down the side of her neck and arm and then slid over to cup her breast. They all three made a noise at the contact. And at the sound Dean made, Cas eyes snapped open and speared through Dean - though he did not break the kiss.

Instead, Cas continued to kiss Meg, while watching Dean. His hand reached down and pushed up Meg’s shirt over her breast. He stroked it lightly and then he angled his body, inviting Dean in to take over that task. Dean stepped forward eagerly. He took the pierced brown bud into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue, cock throbbing as he heard Meg and Cas moan into each other’s mouths.

Flicking a look up, he saw that Cas was still watching him. Enjoying being watched, he tilted himself, so that Cas could get the full view. He maintained eye contact as he suckled and nibbled, which some distant part of him said should be weird, but wasn’t. He held it even as he reached down to rub against the crotch of his jeans again. He was rewarded with those blue eyes filling even more with lust.

Cas reached down to where Dean was, pulling him up. He broke his kiss with Meg at last and instead drew Dean to him. The scared parts of Dean’s brain made noises, but the aroused parts of him were so much louder. He fell into that gorgeous mouth without so much as a pause and let a thick, strong tongue sweep through his mouth like it owned the place.

“That’s more like it,” Meg murmured as she rubbed a hand under his shirt. Then she dropped to her knees and started freeing his dick from its confines.

When he realized what she was doing, Cas stepped back, breaking the kiss with obvious reluctance, rubbing his lips together to dry them. He and Dean both dropped their eyes to watch Meg. When she pulled him free, Dean saw Cas lick his lips, eyes hungry. Then she slid her plump lips over the head and Dean’s eyes closed and his head fell back.

He let out a long moan as she swallowed him down. He wanted to open his eyes and look at Cas some more, see his reaction - or watch Meg as her mouth and hand worked - but suddenly, there was a mouth on his nipple and a caressing hand on his ass under his jeans.

For a few minutes, Cas worked the nipple as Meg did amazing things to his cock with her tongue and lips - and even her teeth. Then Cas was behind him, nipping gently at his neck and his hands came up and stroked over Dean’s chest.

Meg pulled back off his cock and massaged his scrotum for a minute. “You like that, don’t you, Deano? All this extra attention?” She slowly started massaging his cock with her hand.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

She got a glint in her eyes then, though and he knew whatever she was about to suggest was going to be dirty. “Poor Cas is being neglected though. I think you should make sure he’s hard enough for me. I bet he’d really like your mouth on him. Wouldn’t you, Cas?”

As if in answer, Cas rubbed his pant-clad erection against Dean’s ass. “Yes, I would like that very much,” he whispered in Dean’s ear before biting it. His deep voice was doing things to Dean even beyond what the touches were achieving. Touches which now included tiny bites along the line between his ear and his shoulder.

When he looked at Meg, he saw the challenge in her eyes, since he’d specifically said he didn’t want to do this, but he looked at her defiantly. He turned in Cas’ arms and kissed him again, feeling those teeth scrape at his lips as they had his neck. Dean’s tongue was in charge this time, which he thought he’d prefer, but he found himself wishing Cas would take control of the kiss.

When he slid his tongue back, Cas’ tongue followed. Dean felt Meg starting to remove his jeans and he kicked his boots off and let her. He worked his own hands under Cas’ shirt to push it toward his head. Cas finally took the hint and started removing it, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. It left his hair even more disheveled and Dean couldn’t help his grin.

Dean had been right. Seeing the guy’s naked torso made him even hotter. While he worked his way down that newly-naked chest, Cas grabbed the hem of Dean’s tshirt, pulling it off as Dean slid lower. When he reached Cas’ waist, he found that Meg was removing Cas’ pants as well.

He noticed her nakedness first and wondered when that happened. His dick pulsed when he saw her curvy little body and he pulled her up for a kiss. She kissed back heatedly, hand dragging his palm up to cup her breast. The metal of her studs was warm for once, and Dean was surprised. He suckled at the nipple until she pushed him away.

Then suddenly, he was on his knees with a cock in front of his face. He glanced up at Cas and saw heavy-lidded eyes, iris color lost to pupil dilation. He licked his lips and slid his mouth over the head. He had no idea what he was doing, beyond what he knew he liked, but he didn’t even stop to think. He just sucked and licked and stroked until Cas was panting. It was so surreal that he didn’t really take in the experience. He just had a vague sense of pressure and pleasure and an undeniable ache in his cock.

“Mmm, better slow down there, Deano. I think Cas is a little too close and I need you to save some for me,” Meg purred. There was a slight edge to her words that told Dean he’d enjoyed it more than she’d anticipated.

He cleared his throat and said, “Lie back on the bed,” in a rough and wrecked voice.

As she moved to do so, she slipped the bottle of lube into his hand. “Take good care of me, Deano,” she whispered as she lay back.

“Oh, I will sweetheart, don’t worry,” he promised as he tossed a pillow onto the floor and knelt between her thighs.

This was not new. This was something he already knew he loved, and he dove right in. He never started the same way twice. This time, he chose to kiss her thighs on either side of her vagina and then lick her vulva from bottom to top. He flattened his tongue and pressed hard. She was already very wet and he could taste her on his tongue even from this.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, as Cas lay down beside her and started kissing her and playing with her breasts again. Dean lubed up his fingers and then started suckling at her clit. She let out noises, mostly trapped and muffled by Cas’ mouth and Dean wondered what Cas’ noises would be like muffled around his cock.

As he finally slid his tongue inside her, licking back and forth from there to her clit for a while, he slipped one wet finger down to her ass, circling the puckered hole with his fingertip gently. She squirmed against him, grinding her sex against his mouth and tongue and trying to take the finger into herself.

“You want more of that, sweetheart?” he murmured against her clit, causing her to moan louder. She had evidently broken the kiss because she was no longer muffled.

“Yes, you fucker,” she growled, letting Dean know she was close.

He slid the finger in then, knowing just how she liked it from previous forays into anal with her. She didn’t like it slow. She liked the pain to be a flash and then gone except for an ache. He went back to working with his mouth against her sopping cunt and clit, using his other hand to work a finger into her vagina. She keened as he moved his fingers in tandem, first at the same rhythm and then in opposite directions.

“Fuck, Dean, _please_ ,” she begged, not saying for what, but he nibbled harder on her clit and added a finger to each of her holes. “Unnngggg, yes, _yes_!” she breathed out in a husky voice.

Dean continued to work her open and fuck her with scissoring fingers and relentless mouth until she was writhing against his face, her orgasm imminent. When he could tell she was close, he slipped a third finger into her ass and then another into her pussy. She screamed and bucked as she came. Dean kept working his fingers until she started jerking away, too sensitive.

Then he smiled and kissed her clit one last time. “Good one, baby?” he asked as he stood up.

“Shut up and fucking kiss me,” she growled, dragging him down on top of her.

Then she pulled Cas over and the three of them kissed. It was messy, but really fucking hot, to have two tongues to lick and stroke his own. Meg and Cas took turns licking his chin clean of her taste. His cock was pressed up against her wetness and he wanted to thrust into it, but he settled for a roll, knowing she wanted something else.

She evidently took the roll of his hips as a cue. “Roll over onto your back now, Castiel,” she instructed softly.

He complied easily and she rolled up and over on top of him, straddling his hips. Over her shoulder, she asked Dean, “You got the condoms, babe?” He grabbed two and expertly rolled one onto Cas’ cock without being told. Meg was kissing Cas, but when she pulled back she breathed, “You ready, Cas?” as if his cock wasn’t already straining against her wetness.

She adjusted her position and slowly slid Cas’ cock inside her wet cunt, the pair of them moaning. Dean, for his part, was panting, unable to help stroking his own cock lightly as he watched. He let them move for a while, just watching and wanting. They were both gasping and breathing heavily, the occasional moan escaping when she would twist her hips or roll a certain way they both liked.

Dean was mesmerized for the moment by the sight of Cas’ cock moving in and out of Meg’s pink hole. He only snapped out of it when she looked over her shoulder again and gave Dean the go ahead. He rolled on his own condom and liberally coated it with lube, adding some more to the outside of her ass, too. Before he moved forward, he reached down and massaged Cas’ balls and the base of Cas’ cock with his slick fingers and got a buck and a groan from him, that sounded a lot like Dean’s name.

“Easy cowboy, don’t end the ride just yet,” Meg commanded breathlessly.

Dean gripped her hips and slid into her then, slowly. The high-pitched whine she gave told him the experiment was a success. She liked the feeling of two cocks inside her. He had to admit, he liked the feeling of Cas’ cock against his, with only a small bit of flesh between them. Meg was hot and tight around him and that soon became the only thing in his mind.

He pumped his hips in increasing speed, trying not to go too fast, since he knew she was stretched beyond her normal limits. She kept urging them both on, though, crying out for more and faster and harder. Dean was barely holding on. He was so close, but he wanted her to come first.

When she tipped over the edge, she tilted and Cas’ came into view. He and Dean locked eyes then and that combined with her holes spasming around them had both men coming within moments of each other. They held eye contact until they had to close their eyes, as they emptied themselves with Meg wrapped around them.

Dean was the first to move, pulling out gently and pressing a kiss to one of Meg’s cheeks. Then he tossed his condom in the trash and stretched back onto the bed next to them. Meg was next, sliding herself off Cas and walking to the bathroom for a wash cloth. Cas was last, removing his condom slowly before sitting up to toss it away. Then he turned and hesitantly rolled onto his side and scooted up next to Dean.

Dean, who was on his back, was surprised, but pleased. Now that he was coming down from his sexual high, he might start to freak out over being with a guy, but right now, a cuddle sounded good. He wrapped his arm around the guy and pulled him closer. When Meg came back he held his other arm out to her and she mirrored Cas’ position, tucking up against his other side. She and Cas held hands across Dean’s stomach.

Dean stroked their arms and kissed the tops of both their heads. Then he lay there for a while and drifted, as their linked fingers stroked the fine hairs on his stomach. Apparently, though, they were conspiring together in the silence because it wasn’t too long before he felt Cas start to kiss his abdomen and begin moving lower. Meg kissed his chest and moved higher, until she got up on her knees and straddled his face so that he could eat her out again. In the meantime, Cas had worked his way down to Dean’s cock.

Dean hadn’t been getting hard again, but Cas quickly remedied that situation. Meg was still wet and Dean lapped and sucked at her lazily as Cas’ amazingly thick lips closed over the head of his penis. Dean moaned into Meg’s dripping pussy as Cas’ tongue worked its way down Dean’s shaft, followed by his lips.

Dean floated in a haze of ecstasy from the blow job he was getting, barely aware that he was licking and sucking at Meg on instinct, doing all the things he knew she liked without even realizing he was doing it. She was quickly coming again, her primal screams bringing Dean back to reality. The fact that Cas pulled off his cock helped, too.

She slid backwards down Dean, kissing him hungrily when their mouths lined up. Then she grabbed another condom and rolled it onto him. “You ready for round two?” she asked, voice raw from screaming. Dean nodded. The glint was back in her eye. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You up for sucking his dick while I ride you? Or do you want me to?”

Dean swallowed, suddenly nervous again. He glanced up at Cas, who was staring at both of them in barely contained lust. Slowly, he nodded. “I’m...I’m up for it,” he said. Her smile was triumphant with a complete lack of judgement or mockery and it helped soothe his nerves. “C’mere, Cas,” he asked in a low voice.

Cas’ eyes widened slightly as he hobbled forward on his knees. Just before his cock reached Dean’s mouth, Meg sank down onto Dean, causing his back to bow and his head to lift off the bed. A sound escaped him and she grinned down at him, starting to ride. He watched her breasts bob for a moment, enjoying the picture she made above him. Then he looked back over at Cas’, cock hanging heavy and wet-tipped between his legs.

“Fuck, you’re both hot,” he growled before he slipped his mouth around Cas’ dick again.

This time, he was more aware of what he was doing, though it was harder to concentrate on the slick slide of hot skin across his tongue when there was the slick slide of hot skin around his dick. He noted the texture, so like his own, but new to his mouth and so different from the feel of Meg’s pussy lips or walls. He could still taste her on his tongue, but now the flavor of Cas was added and it was a heady mix.

Cas started gently thrusting into his mouth and Dean found he liked that too. He knew theoretically how to deep throat - or, at least, he knew how Meg told him she did it - but he wasn’t sure he could do it. He had a sudden urge to try, though. He pulled off and asked Cas if he wanted to kneel behind his head.

Meg made a noise of surprise and he looked at her a little embarrassed, but she just smiled at him in understanding. He wasn’t shocking her or repulsing her. She was surprised, yes, but pleasantly so. He smiled at her and she went back to moving, more slowly this time.

Cas changed his position and Dean tipped his head back. It turned out it was much harder than it looked and much more uncomfortable, but he finally managed to suck Cas down and swallow him. He couldn’t keep it up for long at a time and he gagged more than once, but he liked how it felt, having a cock go deep inside his throat.

After a couple of minutes, though, it was too much and he had to make Cas stop.

Meg, however, quickly suggested an alternative. “I’ve got an idea, but you might not like it.” Her expression told him it was ok to say no. She glanced at Cas and then back at him.

“I’ve liked everything so far,” Dean told her. “Let’s hear it.”

“How about if I work you open, and then Cas lays back and you straddle him while I straddle you?” She watched his face carefully as he worked out exactly what she meant.

Meg had just suggested Dean letting Cas fuck him in the ass while she rode his dick. All his nerves came back at once. Then he looked at Cas and saw the want in his eyes, the hope, before Cas hid it all behind and impassive mask, not wanting to pressure him. Meg’s face was open and just waiting for his answer. She would be fine, either way. He knew Cas would be fine, too, but he’d also seen that the guy really wanted this. Wanted _him_.

He stared into Meg’s eyes for a long moment before nodding, not trusting himself to speak.

Her eyes softened and then she became all business again. “Ok, lie back,” she told him, removing the condom. She tossed it aside and grabbed the lube.

She sucked him off slowly as she worked her fingers into him. They had done this before, so he was able to lose himself in the sensations and not think too much about why they were doing it. He’d liked pegging, so he hoped he’d like this. He suspected he would. He suspected he would like it very much.

Meg had worked him good and loose by the time she finally pulled off of his cock, licking her lips and smiling. She rolled a fresh condom on him and handed one, along with lube, to Cas.

“Sit up,” she told Dean. “Lie down,” she instructed Cas.

When Cas was in place, knees up, she guided Dean to kneel over Cas, who started to massage his ass cheeks with gentle pressure. It felt good and Dean closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the sensation. She helped Dean slide backward until the head of Cas’ penis was right up against Dean’s ass.

“Whenever you are ready, Dean. This will be at your pace,” came the gravelly voice from behind him. His hands continued massaging Dean’s ass.

Dean took a deep breath and pressed backward, just a little. It was enough to take in Cas’ head. He felt a slight burn, but also a nice pressure he enjoyed. It was like the pegging, except...well better. This felt much better than silicone. He slid back a little more. Then a little more and so on, until he surprised himself by having no more to take.

“How do you feel, Dean?” Cas asked in concern, yet Dean could hear the pleasure in his voice, too. He liked how Dean felt around him, it was obvious.

“Feels good, Cas. I...like it,” he confessed.

Then he started to move. When the head of Cas’ dick caught against the wall of his prostate, he swore he saw stars. He gasped out and Cas rose up and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, smiling against his skin. “You like that, too, don’t you?” Cas asked in his ear, smirk audible.

Meg purred, “Don’t forget me, boys,” as she climbed over onto Dean’s lap.

As she took him inside her again, Cas thrust upward, hitting his prostate and Dean nearly came right then. As it was, his groan ended on a whine when one of them - or maybe both - pinched his nipples.

“What...happened to this being at my pace?” he panted out as he worked his hips up into Meg and then back down onto Cas.

“My apologies, Dean,” Cas murmured against his shoulder. “You felt so good, I was momentarily overwhelmed. Please, take your time.” He nipped at the thick muscle that came down from Dean’s neck and the feeling shot straight through into Dean’s cock.

“No, ‘s fine, Cas. You...you take the lead,” Dean told him, surprising them all, even himself.

He was flush against Cas pelvis, cock fully inside him. Meg lifted up until only Dean’s head was inside her and Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and lifted him, sliding him back inside her, then dropped Dean back down onto his cock. Meg pressed a hand against his chest, urging him backward. Cas lay back first and Dean followed.

“Might be easier if you both lie back,” Meg told them. Then she proceeded to start riding Dean, mindless of what Cas was doing.

Dean was lost to sensation as she rode him at high speed and medium roughness while Cas thrust into him slower, but harder. Dean’s throat quickly became raw from all the sounds that were being constantly drawn out of him. Moans and gasps and whines like he had never made before.

Meg’s pussy wrapped around his cock - wet and tight - felt exquisite. Cas’ cock in his ass - thick and hot - felt amazing. There were hands and lips all over him. Sometimes his prostate got pinged. Sometimes there was a little roll of the hips around his head or a gentle squeeze of his balls. There were bites to his nipples and harder ones on his shoulders and neck.

He was being systematically taken apart. He wasn’t sure he could ever be put back together the same way. He was being remade. Whatever he was after this night would be different from what he had ever been before.

He gave himself over fully to the two people around and inside him. He let them drag him - literally kicking and screaming - to the edge of oblivion, over and over, before they finally, blessedly, let him fall. He came hard and loud, for a long time. He thought his companions must have come, too, but he barely registered it. They had ripped him into too many pieces by that point. He was a pile of shredded bits, floating in a haze of ecstasy the likes of which he’d previously never imagined.

After a few shared minutes of panting and limp stillness, Cas huffed a vehement, “Fuck,” from underneath him.

Meg laughed and forced her way off them both, so that Dean could also roll off. The men removed their condoms while Meg went to clean up. Dean lay there, next to Cas, wanting to cuddle up next to him as Cas had done, but suddenly too shy. Cas, however, took the problem away when he pulled Dean to him, tucking him up to his side the way he had previously tucked up to Dean’s.

Dean liked the feeling of the kiss Cas pressed to his temple. “Copy cat,” he told him with a small laugh. He needed to lighten the moment. He was feeling vulnerable and exposed in a way he wasn’t used to. He had let someone inside him. It was a completely new experience.

Meg’s phone rang with a text as she was returning from the bathroom. She swore as she read it. “Dammit, they need me at the hospital,” she growled, hurriedly getting dressed. “Dean, you gonna be ok? Do I need to ask someone to cover -”

“I’ll stay with him,” Cas said before she could finish.

Dean was a little upset that they both seemed to know he didn’t need to be alone, but he was too grateful that he wouldn’t be alone to say anything about it. “Thanks,” he told them both.

Meg leaned down and kissed him, cupping his face. “See you soon, Deano.” Then she kissed Cas, much more briefly. “You, too, angel. Don’t be a stranger, ok?” She threw on her shoes, grabbed her purse and she was gone.

Without talking about it, both men turned to face each other. “Have you known Meg long?” Dean asked, suddenly curious as to how Cas and she had met.

“A few weeks. You?” Cas replied, tracing patterns on the skin of Dean’s chest with a finger.

“A while now. 6 months maybe?” He dropped his eyes to watch Cas finger, too. “This was my first time with a guy. I mean, I guess you knew, that, but...I never...I mean, not even kissing or even just, you know, _looking_ at a guy before.”

Only the last part surprised Cas. “You -” He frowned slightly. “You’ve never even been attracted to men before?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t think so? I mean, I’ve noticed that guys are good looking, I guess? But not in the way I ever noticed girls were good looking. I didn’t see a dick in a porno and think, ‘Hey, there’s a thing I’d like to try sucking on!’ or anything like that.” He laughed slightly. “Guess that makes you special,” Dean murmured with a half smile, still unable to meet Cas’ eyes.

“Guess it does,” Cas agreed with a bigger smile. He adjusted their positions so that Dean was tucked against him again. “Would you like to sleep for a while?”

Dean snuggled in next to Cas again, nodding instead of speaking. He was suddenly incredibly tired. As he was about to drift off, though, he had a thought that gave him the energy to whisper, “After that, round three, though, yeah?”

He felt Cas’ chest shake in silent laugh and then those lips pressed to his head again. “Sounds good to me, Dean. As many rounds as you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading, my darlings! ♥ You know how I feel about hearing from you. Your words give me so much motivation.


End file.
